A Divine Intervention
by Tigyr
Summary: Tony's dream isn't quite what it seems. Implied McNozzo at the end


_(Author's Note: This is a challenge story where we had to use only dialogue.)_

**A Divine Intervention**

"I'm dreaming aren't I? Those are not jail bars, I'm not in jail and it's all just a bad dream. A really bad technicolor dream. Why are those bars glowing?"

"Hey Tony."

"Kate? But, you're dead you have been for years."

"I still am. I'm here for you though I do wonder why you torment your self this way."

"What? What are you talking about Katie?"

"Why do you torment yourself every night, when you could have a nice warm body, cuddling up to you, holding you close, listening to your every fear."

"Yeah, right. There's only one person I want and from what I'm seeing I'm not in a position to get to that particular body."

"Oh, Tony you always were one for exaggeration."

"I'm not in jail?"

"Nope you're in a waiting area, question is, what are you waiting for DiNozzo?"

"I'm not sure anymore Kate. I thought I knew it all. I thought I knew more than I did. Then we had this case come up and I realized I was in love with him and that it's not going to happen."

"Oh stop it Tony."

"Owww, Kate, what was that for?"

"Wake up Tony! Literally, wake up! You don't need to die. He's right there, waiting for you."

"Why would he be waiting for me? He doesn't know how I feel. I've made sure of that. I made sure that he'd never know. I couldn't, I didn't dare tell him. He'd glare at me more than he does when I call him names."

"What like Probie? He likes that one you know. Makes him feel like he is your partner after all."

"What about all the other ones, Kate? The McWhatever ones where I've deliberately set out to hurt him, to make sure that he'll never see below the surface."

"You don't give him enough credit Tony. He's not just a geek you know. He did write that book. Did you look beyond the cover? Or did you just see what the editor wanted you to see?

" "I...what is this Kate? Truth or Dare? Some kind of divine intervention? I'm not into those kinda games you know."

"Hey that's a good type of game idea though Tony. You could tell him the truth or dare him to kiss you."

"Kate...he's not interested in me."

"You Mr. Senior Field Agent DiNozzo, aren't listening to me. I am the main profiler on this team."

"Yeah, you were. We still miss you Kate. Ziva's good but she'll never be you."

"DiNozzo, stop it! You're trying to turn the focus from you to me."

"Well what the hell do you want me to do Kate, go up to Probie and tell him that I want to..."

"Want to what Tony?"

"Oh, no you're not making me say it Katie. I am not going to state that I want to be more than Probie's friend or senior agent. I will not do it and then turn around to find him laughing at me. Or worse, have Gibbs slapping me for giving in to my baser needs. I really could end up behind bars then."

"Okay then, come with me and leave him behind. He's been tending to you all night. Praying that you'd want to wake up and at least start teasing him again. Hoping too that you might want to do something more."

"He's waiting for me?"

"That green path right there? Yeah that one, that's Tim reaching out to you."

"And those bars behind you, that silver and white path are those-?"

"The Pearly Gates, yeah Tony I told you I'd keep an eye on you. Well here I am and there he is. Question now is which one are you going back to/with?"

"He really is waiting for me isn't he? I can almost hear him."

"You can hear him Tony. Just listen, open that scared heart of yours and listen.

" "I...he really does care doesn't he? He's been here all this time?"

"Hey buddy, it's me Tim. I don't know what happened but I really wish you'd come back. I've had Ducky here already, I asked him to let me try and take care of you. You had promised me a movie night remember? Tron the original and then the new one? At first I thought maybe you'd forgotten that I needed to drop off Ziva at her apartment. She told me where to find your spare key."

"Ohhh sneaky little ninja, she's always known how I felt about him."

"I let myself in and found you here. Called Ducky first thing. He says to just let you sleep a bit, but you haven't woken up yet. It's been almost four hours since he left. I thought you might wake up by now. I thought maybe you wanted to do something more, but I could have mistaken that look in your eyes."

"Four hours? Kate what is he talking about? What look in my eyes?"

"You've been out of it for the last four hours. You can't lie to me Tony, I know what you want to do to him and what he wants to do with you. I've watched over both of you. You should take advantage of this time with him because it's definitely not your time to come with me DiNozzo."

"It's not my time.. .I need to go Katie."

"Bye, Tony. Say hi to Tim for me."

"I'm hoping you won't be insulted. I thought a nice warm sponge bath might help you wake up."

"The invitation is there Tony."

"Hey...you're awake. I was hoping you'd wake up soon. I "

"Shut up and kiss me Probie."

"Hmm...might need to knock you out more often if that's my reward."

"Kate opened my eyes you might say."

"Thanks Kate."

"Thanks Kate, if you want you can always watch."

"Tony!"

"I don't know, Tony, she might not be able to go back in those pearly gates if she watches too long."

"TIM! Tony, you can't have corrupted him that easily this soon!

" "You make a good point there Probie. I'm not sure I want her watching when I start doing things like this to you."

"Oh my...I...I'll come back later."

"Bye Katie...and thanks for everything."


End file.
